


Whole Lotta Trouble

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Whole Lotta Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Whole Lotta Trouble by Hepaestion

Whole Lotta Trouble  
by Hepaestion   
January 3, 1999  
Dedicated to Megamurf   
Archive: Archive/X, SlashKink, and MulderTortureSlash   
Keywords: NC-17, Mulder/Krycek angst, Mulder/Scully angst, and whatever else I can think of Mulder, Krycek, and Scully characters belong to Chris Carter and 1013 Productions. I use them with much care and love.  
Warning: I am going to write some hetsex in this story but being I am a flaming homosexual please forgive any mistakes.  
P.s. I believe heartily that Mulder is a closeted gay man so this is purely fiction since I know damn sure he wouldn't fuck Scully even if it meant getting his sister and his father back on a silver platter.  
Stevie Nicks, M. Campbell, writes p.s.s. Whole Lotta Trouble (1989). The song can be found on her Enchanted CD Box Set or her "Other Side of the Mirror" CD. Red song excerpts are for Scully and blue for Alex Krycek.  
Website: http://www.slashcity.com/~hephaestion/

* * *

Would you change your mind at the very last moment  
Would you say stop for a second  
I'll bet you could think for a minute  
In the morning light he says, 'when will I see you?'  
She says, 'I don't think tomorrow, baby'  
Sometimes I wonder if things could change if we stayed together  
Would you change your mind at the very last minute  
I think you should stop for a second  
Think for a moment

Mulder stretched and yawned like a cat. His head was pounding and he felt his hard cock tell him he needed to take a huge piss. Oh god he thought as the room started to spin. He nearly fell out of bed as he stumbled into the bathroom. As he stood in front of the toilet holding his dick and letting his bladder seek relief with one eye he peered around the bathroom. The hot stream stopped suddenly when he realized he was not in his bathroom. He could see a little flowerpot and pretty scented thing all over the bathroom. A chubby porcelain cherub was sitting in the corner of the bathroom sink. Now his head pounded even more. He realized he was in Scully's bathroom. His mind did an instant replay on how he got into Scully's apartment and he thought he was going to throw up.

After giving his dick, a few shakes and flushing Mulder washed his hands and walked back into the bedroom he had been sleeping in. He let out a breath when he saw no one in the bed. Maybe I didn't fuck her thought Mulder and grinned. Then suddenly he let out a girly scream when Scully appeared in a silky transparent robe behind him.

Mulder could make out Scully's hot pink nipples stretched against the diaphanous cloth. Mulder suddenly realized his own nudity and grabbed a pillow off the bed to hide his private parts with.

"Good morning Mulder" Scully said in a sweet husky voice.

"Hey Scully, wow sorry I am kinda out of it. Can I have some clothes please?" Mulder stammered.

"Clothes?" Scully asked.

Scully seemed a bit disappointed that Mulder actually wanted to get dressed.

In her little red head, she had come to realize she actually did like to fuck.

What the hell, Mulder knew her more than any man these past 6 years she realized did did. Scully grabbed the various garments that were thrown haphazardly around the apartment from their hasty attempt to get naked last night. Her pussy gave a small reminder of how hard Mulder pounded her last night. Ok so they were somewhat drunk and maybe it was somewhat weird. But still...

Scully arrived back into the bedroom Mulder was hiding in with his clothes.

Mulder looked relieved to see his pants and blushed to see her in that robe.

Scully sat on the edge of the bed, and her robe opens a bit to expose more of her firm perky breasts. Scully laughed when she saw Mulder blush red when he took a peak.

"Mulder you're being silly you know. You don't have to leave. We can stay in bed all day. It's Saturday you know. Stop Mulder after last night how could my breasts seem to embarrass you so much? Although I must admit my nipples ache a little you have very sharp teeth and you were kind of out of control." Scully mused and brought a hand up to rub her left nipple.

Mulder thought he was going to faint. The room starting spinning suddenly after hearing Scully. <OH my god I fucked Scully> Mulder screamed in his head. But the worst part is he couldn't remember a fucking thing. He knew he and Scully after work decided to go celebrate New Year's Eve with the Lone Gun Men and everything after that is a blur. He needed to speak to those guys to find out what happened and who else knows about this? Mulder dressed in the bathroom knowing Scully was probably in the bedroom waiting for him. How did Mulder get himself into these fucking messes?

He knew he loved Scully as a friend and maybe even as the sister he never got to have as an adult. He wanted to protect her, love her, and never see her cry. He knew that is why he almost kissed her that night in the hallway. He saw the tears and desperation in her eyes and he wanted to kiss her troubles and worries away like some prince charming but not as a lover. He was damn sure he is not the man for Scully. He isn't the type of man she wants or needs. He will be forever wild, crazy, and unpredictable. In addition, he was and suddenly knocking on the bathroom door interrupted Mulder's reverie.

"Hey Mulder did you fall in there?" Scully said banging on the door.

Mulder swung the door open finally all dressed but looking like he ran into an alien warship headfirst. Scully looked at Mulder and her hand went up to feel his cheek. Mulder could hear Scully sigh and her touch became more sexual.

He could smell her perfume as she got closer to him. Mulder felt frozen where he stood. Soon the hard nipples were against his chest and she lightly kissing his neck purring like a kitty in heat.

"Please Scully stop" Mulder said softly.

Scully looked up to Mulder's face and saw that he was serious. She backed off and stood with arms crossed.

"Mulder is something wrong?" her eyes actually looked hurt and afraid.

"Scully I feel very hung over and I am kind of confused. I need to think.

Please don't be mad at me I am not good with morning after rituals" Mulder said.

Scully nodded and smiled although Mulder knew it was forced. They said goodbye and Mulder stepped out into the cold. It was the beginning of a New Year and already Mulder knew he had fucked up to win all other fuck-ups in other years gone by.

Mulder never saw the man in leather watching him as he climbed into the taxicab. Green feral eyes watched and a small cupid's bow mouth formed a somewhat little grin unlike of that of an imp. Alex Krycek was soon inside his own car making his own plans on how to start this New Year.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This could be a whole lotta trouble  
Whole lotta trouble  
Whole lotta trouble for you  
.....When I want something, I get it  
'you'd better go, ' he says, 'yes I think I better,'  
Stop for a moment I think you should think for a minute  
Would you change your mind at the very last minute  
When I want something, I get it  
 Not guilty ... have mercy  
Oh he says, ' you could be my prisoner'   
Well you're not living in the real world

Alex heard from the bug in Mulder's telephone how the Gunmen rehashed last night's little escapade back to him. He could almost see Mulder's painful expression on how he and Scully were seen making out in the corner of the lair. How Frohike and the guys had finally settled that bet they started since day one of the Mulder and Scully partnership. Alex felt his stomach lurch to think Mulder had finally fucked the Ice Queen. He wondered if Mulder's dick hit icicles? He also wondered if Mulder ever told Scully about their relationship? God he had fucked up big time, his biggest regret ever.

He had thought he could handle saying good bye to Mulder, to treat it like another piece of ass but he had fallen hard for that Spooky man.

Alex wondered while he kept listening to Mulder questioning his friends if Scully had appreciated the man. Did she feel privileged to make Mulder cum? Was she blown away with the sweet noises Mulder makes when he feels pleasure? Did she worship the guy's cock like he did? Alternatively, his body? Did she take Mulder deep inside her body grateful for the privilege? Did she swallow his salty sweet cum savoring every drop like it was ambrosia? Alex could feel his cock hard now just thinking back on Mulder's body during lovemaking. Alex heard Mulder say goodbye to the creep club and hang up. It was show time.

Mulder sat in the apartment after showering and shaving. He nursed a large glass of water and had swallowed a few aspirins for the headache. His mind still reeling from what the Gunmen had told him. God was there no end to his nightmare day? 

Alex Krycek appeared suddenly behind him. Mulder could sense the other man's body. Mulder felt the head ache begin to throb even worse. I guess I spoke too soon.

"Krycek?" Mulder asked. He wasn't even sure what to say to the guy.

"Happy New Year Mulder" Alex said and finally walked around the chair Mulder sat in and settled on the sofa. He planted a foot on the coffee table and made himself comfortable.

"Oh by the way Mulder, Happy Hanukkah" and with that threw a blue and silver packaged gift onto Mulder 's lap.

Mulder had kept his eyes closed always too afraid lately to look into Alex Krycek's face. He could feel the package hit his lap with perfect aim. He took a deep breath and resigned himself to just open the package without much drama. He was actually very happily surprised to see it was Stevie Nick's Enchanted CD Box set. Typical of fucking Alex to remember such a minute detail about him. He opened the box set and grabbing disk two he set it into his CD player. Soon Stevie's husky sexy voice was crooning and Mulder felt his headache disappear. He sat back into the chair and listened not paying attention to Alex who he knew was relaxing and enjoying the moment.

Both men sat back and listened to track after track play. They relaxed and allowed Stevie to weave her magical spell. However, the quiet and peacefulness was broken when one specific song started to play. Mulder paid close attention to Stevie sing 'Whole Lotta Trouble', which seemed to describe his new problems. The song seemed to describe the relationships he was having with both Scully and Krycek. Both of them only meant trouble.

Mulder suddenly felt Alex sitting a lot closer to him. He opened his eyes to see those eyes looking at him with almost lecherous intent. Then of course Alex gave that damn grin. Fuck the bastard knows.

"So Krycek you know?" Mulder asked.

"Yeah Mulder I do. What the fuck got into you by the way? You know fucking her was a big mistake." Alex said.

"As big as a mistake as fucking you?" Mulder said and he could see Alex's eyes wince at the words.

"Well Mulder if that's how you feel. But I have no regrets." Alex said softly.

Mulder looked at the man he was once so overwhelmed with. He stared at Alex's almost angelic beauty and he felt his heartache. Why did he go with the other side? Mulder knew deep down he also doesn't regret ever being lovers with the man. Alex Krycek helped him overcome a part of himself that he had been fighting since he was a teenager. Mulder knows the Stevie Nicks CD was also a reminder of that night at the hotel after the Cole shooting. The first night of their relationship and how Stevie was playing on the radio while both men allowed deep desires to take over. That night he was glad not to be the strong one but he played what he was only a novice. He remembered how Alex showed him and instructed him on how men make love to each other. He remembered how he bit the pillow after being finally released from his virginity. Mulder gazed at Krycek remembering how he entered the man's body, letting go of years of closeted fear. Not feeling like many homophobes think as a woman but just the opposite, feeling 100 percent a man.

Alex saw how Mulder looked at him. He knew Mulder's eidetic memory was replaying their entire past in vivid color. He saw Mulder's eyes get teary and he felt his fucking heartbreak. The last time he saw Mulder was when he knocked him to the ground and told him about the invasion and on the alien rebel that Mulder needed to save. That night he kissed Mulder on the cheek because it had been too long since he touched the man. He was so sure Mulder was going to punch him and that night he was willing to die if that is what Mulder wanted. He handed him the gun. No shot was fired and no punches thrown neither. Mulder looked at him with eyes that spoke confusion. He had finally been able to confuse the infamous Fox William Mulder.

"You should tell Scully the truth. You guys need each other but sex can make enemies of the best of friends Mulder" Alex finally spoke up.

"Yup, your right" Mulder said.

Alex then dropped the surveillance tapes onto the coffee table. He gave all the originals too and was going to somehow find a way to give them some tape of Mulder snoring in bed alone.

Mulder watched Alex giving him the tapes that contained he and Scully having sex. He gripped Alex's wrist suddenly and waited for the man to look at him.

Their breathing was now elevated and Mulder could feel his body start to shake.

"Mulder?" Alex asked afraid to even say anything else.

Mulder's eyes glistened with dark angry passion. Soon both men slammed their mouths to each other. Hungrily they kissed and kissed. Each wanted to almost swallow the other. Alex suckled Mulder's bottom lip with a babe's hunger. The clutched at each other and quickly started to take their clothes off. Krycek heard Mulder give a stifled sob as he held him, both of them rubbing their harden parts against the other. They tumbled almost falling to the floor on the way to Mulder's bedroom. Stevie's voice sang loud as they rolled and swayed on the waterbed.

    ...well maybe I 'm just thinking that the room's are all on fire every time that you walk in the room  
    well there is magic all around you if I do say so myself I have known this much longer that I've known you

Mulder could hear Stevie's words and he laughed as he held onto Alex. He was deep inside Alex's body, with every thrust of his cock he felt closer to the magic that was Alex. Both men spoke little but just allowed Mother Nature to take over. Neither heard the door opening.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      You're not my friend...you're not my love  
      And this is something that we really don't discuss  
      "where are you?" sometimes I hear you crying  
      and I wake up and I get through it

Scully walked into the apartment. She was determined to talk to Mulder about what had happened. She did a lot of soul searching and she knew they made a mistake. She was drunk and lonely and yes even Dana Scully gets horny now and then. They were both feeling that and they allowed themselves to get into a situation they weren't ready for. Scully spoke to her mom who was good about keeping things in logical perspective and even Maggie Scully knew that Fox Mulder was not the man for her daughter. Not in the sense, they were both talking about. Scully could hear the music blasting from outside the apartment even before walking in. She had no idea Mulder was a Stevie Nicks fan.

Scully was afraid to tell Mulder that she and him were not going to continue in this sexual relationship. She was actually surprised that Mulder had wanted to have sex at all. At first, she thought Mulder was not attracted to her. Then of course when she and him were separated rumors had started about Mulder and his new partner. She never saw Mulder actually date women and she remembered Missy her sister telling her that Mulder was gay. She had rolled her eyes but was somewhat shaken because her sister was good about judging people. Missy had gay friends and well she had told Dana she had inherited 'gaydar'. Whatever Scully thought shaking all that from her head when she saw the clothes lying around the apartment.

Scully walked towards the bedroom door. She was soon halted when she saw a naked man's body coming towards her at the same time. Face to face, she stared into emerald green eyes and into the eyes of Alex Krycek. For what seemed eternity they stared at each other. Finally, Scully decided to break the silence by speaking first.

"Where the hell is Mulder? Did you hurt him?" Scully said with the tone of a lioness.

Seeing that Scully didn't have a gun Alex walked by her and started getting dressed, "he fell asleep, he is in his bed go check if you want" Alex said.

Scully walked into the bedroom and saw a peaceful and sated Fox Mulder sleeping on the waterbed. The room smelled of male sweat and of cum. She saw the open packages of condoms on the floor and the lube on the nightstand.

Scully felt tear slides down her face and she whisked some of Mulder's bangs from his face. Therefore, the rumors and the gaydar and everything else are true. Oh Mulder you really know how to make your life hard. She wasn't mad for some strange reason actually a bit more relaxed for many answers were just given and many complications lay to rest. The biggest answer, that of Mulder's 'hate' for Alex Krycek was now explained.

Scully walked back into the living room expecting to see Alex gone but instead saw the man waiting in the for her. Stevie's voice still boomed in the room in some kind of eerie magic like sense.

       ...yes it was a strain on her, watching her   
       castles fall down  
       oh but there was a time when he called her 'angel'   
       where in the world did you come from?

Scully laughed at hearing such prophetic words from Ms. Nicks, they were almost singing to her. She walked up close to Alex her eyes raked over the body that her best friend and one time lover had just made love to. She stared Krycek in the eyes not one bit afraid of this professional killer.

"Do you love him?" She asked her tone neutral but her body slightly shaking.

Krycek hadn't expected that question from Scully and knew she noticed his expression of surprise. Such a loaded and dangerous question; figures Scully would hit the nail on the head.

Krycek cleared his throat, through dark thick lashes nodded, and said 'yes'.

Scully was actually surprised at the man's confession. However, it all made sense. The way Krycek kept reappearing into their lives especially Mulder's.

"You're not suppose to hurt the ones you love. And we never saw each other and this conversation never took place." Scully's eyes now glisten like pale sapphires.

"I can make you both forget last night." Alex said quickly before Scully left the apartment. Forgetting last would mean forgetting today too.

Nevertheless, Alex knew that what had happened would have large repercussions in Mulder's relationship with Scully.

Scully looked at Krycek and nodded, soon they huddled quietly on the leather sofa as he explained the contents in the small vial he kept hidden in his leather jacket. He grabbed the surveillance tapes he had given Mulder with complete intentions to destroy them.

Krycek watched as Scully injected Mulder quickly with the milky white substance and how before Mulder could complain he had passed out asleep again.

Alex gave Mulder's sleeping form a kiss on the forehead and soon they were out the door heading toward the Lone Gunmen hideout. Once there and under the gaze of a loaded gun, all three gunmen were given their dose of the 'shot of forgetfulness'.

After that, Alex Krycek sat next to Dana Scully who was now laying in her silk peach colored nightgown in her bed. He saw her chest rise and fall from the sleep of the potion. They will all remember going to the party and feeling a bit hung over but as for anymore they would not remember. It was for the best. However, Alex's heart broke to think the passion he and Mulder had finally been able to feel after so long would also be forgotten. Well he supposed that was for the best. It seemed anyone loving Mulder would find a whole lotta trouble.

As Alex walked out of Scully's home, he remembered the rest of the words to a particular Stevie Nick's song he loved: 

Alas he was the highway man  
The one that comes and goes  
And only the highway..man*  
Keeps up with the like of those  
And he in all his magic  
With hands as quick as light  
Took him to be a challenge  
And went into the night   
And he in all his glory  
Was far ahead of him  
But he was never sorry for wishes that would burn  
Enter competition  
He chases beneath the moon  
His horse is like a dragonfly  
He is just a fool  
And he wonders is this real  
Or does he just want to be king  
And he fights the way he feels  
Is this the end of the dream  
And then he sees him coming  
Heartbeats on the wind  
Considers slowing down  
But then he could never win  
And he out in the distance  
Sees him against the sky  
A pale and violent rider  
A dream begun in wine  
A dream as the thunder wakes him  
And his highwayman disappears  
Or a life already lived before  
In eyes wet with tears  
Today and still today they ride  
Will they every win  
He the glory  
         He the love  
Still they love again  
-the highwayman by Stevie nicks.

Finis  
*please note that the she was turned into he by me..and not by Ms. Nicks 


End file.
